Extreme Dieting Death
The Diet That Brought About Death ( ) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is known as Extreme Dieting Death in the Remake version. It details the story of Yeong-mi ( Also known as The Starved Ghost ). Location In the Original, it is found in Science Lab on the 3rd floor at the Main Building, Section 2. In the Remake, it is found on the floor under the picture frames containing the Paper Crane in History Room on the 1st floor at the New Building. ( You should collect the Paper Cranes. ) ( In remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ). Transcript 2001 English= The Diet That Brought About Death Yeong-Mi was a very sensitive girl, mainly because she was overweight and everyone used to tease her. She decided that she was going to go on a diet one day, but it showed no results and the teasing just became worse. She looked at herself in the mirror and gained a Sitophobia (Fear of Eating) and was put in a mental home. She kept refusing to eat until, finally, she died from starvation. The bullies at school couldn't care any less. |-|Korean= 다이어트가 불러온 죽음 영미는 늘 자신의 몸매에 불만이 많았다. 그리고 항상 다이어트 중이라는 말을 하고 다녔다. 그러나 영미는 다른 사람이 보기에는 비만이라고 생각할 수 없을 정도로 정상적인 체형을 가지고 있었다. 영미는 주변사람들의 말을 의심하기 시작했다. 꼭 자신을 뚱뚱하다고 놀리는 것만 같았다. 그리고 끝내는 거울 속 자신의 모습조차도 왜곡시켜 보기 시작했다. 종반에 이르러 그녀는 거식증세를 보이다가 정신병원에 수용되었다. 그녀는 먹기를 계속 거부하다가 끝내는 숨졌다. 2015 English= Extreme Dieting Death Young-mee was a senior high school student and she had never been happy with her body. She was excited to become a university student with only one entrance exam standing in her way, but she regretted that she wouldn't get to have any "campus romance" with her kind of body. So, she would always say that she was on a diet. the strange thing was that she didn't look overweight to others. The people around her would tease her that she should actually gain a few pounds. Still, Young-mee doubted their words. When she looked in the mirror at the back of the classroom she only saw an overweight girl. "Look at what a pig I am! How could they call me thin? How could they say I could gain a few pounds?!" The only conclusion that she could come to was that they were being sarcastic. "Just you wait. I will become thin. I'll not eat anything until I am thin!" From that day Young-mee didn't eat anything and only drank water. She became thinner by the day until it was to the point where she was just skin and bones. She barely had the energy to even move, but she continued her refusal to eat. When she was forced to eat even just a little, she would run straight to the bathroom and throw up. She had lost so much weight that watching her walk around the school was a creepy sight. Her friends and teachers, who at first had been worried, began to avoid her. Then one day a new boy transferred to her class, Wanting to make quick friends,he treated the whole class to pizza and hamburgers, With the teacher's permission they served the food in the classroom and held a party. Everyone was able to enjoy the food while relaxing and letting go of their stress of preparing for the college entrance exams. The transfer student spotted Young-mee sitting by herself by the window. Even in this celebratory mood she was not eating. the thought never occurred to him that she was on a diet; he just figured that she didn't get her share yet. So he brought her one of the remaining burgers and a soda. "No!! I'm not eating! I won't eat anything! I"m still fat in the mirror, can't you see??" Young-mee stood upand shouted with rage as she pointed at the mirror at the back of the classroom. Suddenly the room went quiet. Her face was contorted with anger and her eyed gleamed with insanity. Young-mee started snickering and looked around her. All the kid's eyed were locked on her in fear. To her, it seemed like they were all staring with eyes of disdain. Young-mee atomed out of the classroom screaming. Nobody moved to stop her. In the end she was found dead in the mountains nearby, having starved to death. Her classmates tried to figure out what she meant with her last words. "What did she mean by the mirror? We don't have a mirror in our classroom..." |-|Korean= 다이어트가 불러온 죽음 고등학교 3학년인 영미는 늘 자신의 몸매에 불만이 많았다. 이제 수능만 치르고 나면 꿈에 그리던 여대생이 되는데, 이 뚱뚱한 몸매로는 낭만적인 캠퍼스 생활은 이미 그른 것 같았다. 그래서 그녀는 다이어트를 한다는 말을 입에 달고 다녔다. 그런데 이상한 것은 다른 사람들이 보기에는 그녀가 전혀 비만이 아니었다는 점이다. 주변 사람들은 네가 무슨 다이어트냐며, 오히려 살을 좀 찌워도 되겠다며 웃었다. 영미는 점차 주변사람들의 말을 의심하기 시작했다. 교실 뒤에 있는 전신거울 속에는 통통하게 살이 찐 여학생이 보였다. '거울 속에 저렇게 뚱뚱한 돼지가 있는데 나를 보고 날씬하다고? 다이어트를 할 필요가 없다고?' 영미는 그 말들이 자신을 비꼬아 놀리는 것이라고 생각했다. "반드시 날씬해질 거야. 날씬해지기 전까지는 아무것도 먹지 않을 거야. 두고 봐." 그날부터 영미는 물 외에 음식물을 입에 대지 않았다. 그녀는 하루가 다르게 말라갔다. 뼈와 가죽만 남아 몸을 움직일 힘도 부족했지만, 끝까지 먹기를 거부했다. 혹시 조금이라도 억지로 음식을 먹게 되면 화장실로 달려가 토해내기 일쑤였다. 피골이 상접한 그녀가 힘겹게 교내를 돌아다니는 모습은 괴기스럽기까지 했다. 처음에는 그녀를 걱정하던 친구들과 선생님들도 점차 그녀를 피하기 시작했다. 어느 날 그녀의 학급에 남학생이 새로 전학을 왔다. 전학생은 친구들과 빨리 친해지려고 반 전체에 한 턱을 쐈다. 주문한 햄버거와 피자가 도착하고, 담임 선생님의 허락 아래 조촐한 파티가 벌어졌다. 다들 그 순간만큼은 고3 수험생의 스트레스를 잊고 즐기고 있었다. 그런데 전학생의 눈에 창가 쪽에 홀로 엎드려있는 영미의 모습이 보였다. 다들 들뜬 분위기 속에서도 그녀는 꿋꿋이 단식을 지키고 있었다. 전학생은 그녀에게 무슨 사연이 있을 것이라고는 생각지 못했다. 단지 그녀만 음식을 받지 못한 줄 알았다. 그는 남은 햄버거와 피자를 그녀에게 들고 가서 건넸다. "안 먹어. 안 먹는다고! 이 거울 속의 나는 아직도 뚱보잖아!" 영미가 고함을 지르며 일어나 교실 뒤의 거울을 가리키며 불같이 화를 냈다. 시끄럽던 교실이 일순간 정적에 빠졌다.그녀의 얼굴은 분노로 일그러져 있었고, 눈빛에는 광기가 흐르고 있었다. 영미는 씩씩거리며 사방을 둘러봤다. 반의 모든 아이들이 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 영미의 눈에는 그들 모두가 자신을 비웃는 것처럼 보였다. 영미는 비명을 지르며 교실을 뛰쳐나갔다. 아무도 그녀를 붙잡지 않았다. 결국 그녀는 인근 야산에서 굶어 죽은 모습으로 발견되었다. 그녀의 반 친구들은 영미의 마지막 말에 대해 얘기했다. "거울 얘기는 뭐였을까? 우리 반엔 아무 거울도 없는데...". |-|Français= 8. Le régime de la mort Young-Mee était une élève de terminale et elle n'avait jamais été heureuse avec son corps. Elle était heureuse de devenir une étudiante dans une université avec un seul examen d'entrée sur son chemin, mais elle regrettait de pas avoir eut de romance à cause de son corps. Elle disait qu'elle était au régime. La chose étrange était qu'elle n'était pas en surpoids pour les autres. Les personnes autour d'elle la taquinait en disant qu'elle devrait plus prendre quelques kilos. Young-Mee doutait de leurs paroles. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir au fond de la classe, elle ne voyait qu'une fille en surpoids. « Regarde on dirait que je suis un cochon ! Comment peuvent-ils dire que je suis mince ? Comment peuvent-ils dire que j'ai besoin de prendre du poids? » La seule conclusion qu'elle trouva était qu'ils étaient sarcastiques. « Juste attendez. Je vais devenir mince. Je ne mangerais plus rien avant de devenir mince ! » Depuis ce jour, Young-Mee ne mangeait plus rien et ne buvait que de l'eau. Jour après jour, elle devenait maigre jusqu'à qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Elle avait a peine l'énergie de bouger mais se refuser quand même à manger. Quand on la forcait même un petit peu à manger, elle courait à la salle de bain et vomissait. Elle avait perdu tellement de poids que de la voir marcher était effrayant. Ses amis et ses professeurs, d'abord inquiets, se sont mit à l'éviter. Un jour, un élève a été transferé dans sa classe, voulant se faire des amis rapidement, il mit toute la classe aux pizzas et aux hamburgers. Avec la permission du professeur, ils servirent à manger et firent une fête. Tout le monde adorait la nourriture et se détendait des examens de fin d'année. Le nouvel élève aperçut Young-Mee toute seule à la fenêtre. Même dans l'ambiance d'une fête, elle ne mangeait pas. Pas une seule seconde il n'a pensé qu'elle faisait un régime. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait juste pas eut sa part. Alors il lui apporta un des hamburgers restant et un soda. « Non ! Je ne mangerais pas ! Je ne mangerais rien ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis encore grosse dans le miroir !? » avait hurlé de rage Young-Mee en pointant le miroir au fond de la classe. Soudainement, la pièce devint silencieuse. Son visage était contortionné par la rage et ses yeux brillaient de folie. Young-Mee commenca à ricaner et regarda autour d'elle. Les autres la regardaient effrayés. Pour elle, les autres la regardaient dédaigneusement. Young-Mee sortit de classe en hurlant. Personne n'a bougé pour l'en empêcher. A la fin, elle a été trouvée dans une montagne proche, morte de faim. Ses camarades de classe essayaient de comprendre sa dernière phrase. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Il n'y a pas de miroir dans la classe. » Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents